


I choose you

by playitagain



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Low Self-Esteem/Self-Worth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: JJ visits Pope out at college and gets a bit insecure about their relationship.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	I choose you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mayward Week 2020! 
> 
> Day 4 - October 7th: Mayward + “I’m not going anywhere.” + established relationship

Pope closes his notebook, stuffing it into his bag before he zips it closed. It fits snuggly over his shoulders, weight heavy on his back as he tucks his phone into his pocket and grabs his water. 

“Pope!” The voice has him pausing at the door, dark eyes curious as he catches sight of Jessica hurrying over from the other side of the room. He waves in greeting as she shoots him a smile. “Are you coming to the party tonight? Stephan’s apartment is supposed to be huge.” 

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Pope answers, thinking about JJ arriving later today. They usually spent the weekend together, without the interruption of his friends. He even finished all of his homework early so he wouldn’t have to do work this weekend. “I’m spending the weekend with JJ.” 

“Oh! You should bring him around! He’s been visiting for months and we haven’t met him yet.” It isn’t that Pope didn’t want to introduce JJ to his new college friends but they barely got any time together. He didn’t like wasting time at a party instead of curled up with JJ. 

“I’ll see if he wants to drop by.” It isn’t a promise to go, but he hopes it will appease her for now. It apparently didn’t work. 

“Great! I’ll see you tonight! I can’t wait to meet him.” She’s already distracted before Pope can correct her, watching her hurry off with a quick goodbye over her shoulder to flirt with one of the guys in their class. 

—

“Pope!” Jessica is clearly drunk, beer sloshing over the edge of the cup and making his fingers sticky. She doesn’t seem to notice as she flings her arms around Pope, giggling as she pulls away. “And you must be JJ! Pope is always sneaking off with you.” 

Pope watches JJ’s blue eyes widen as Jessica throws herself at him, moment awkward as she pulls away with a grin. “It looks like a good party,” JJ comments and Jessica nods in agreement. 

“I’m so excited to finally meet you! Pope is always talking about you,” she exclaims. Pope can feel his cheeks heat, thankful for his darker complexion as JJ shoots him a knowing smirk. “I can’t believe he was hiding you.” 

Pope rolls his eyes at the girl, “I wasn’t hiding him.” He was simply enjoying his time with him. He didn’t get much. 

“Sure. Sure. I’d keep him to myself too,” she teases, nudging Pope before she indicated for them to head over to the rest of their friends. Pope goes to follow, shooting JJ a curious glance when he doesn’t follow. He looks a bit nervous and Pope smiles as he reaches forward to grab his hand, fingers lacing together as he gives a reassuring squeeze. JJ’s smile is nervous as he follows Pope into the room to meet his friends. 

—

JJ feels stupid. Apparently, smart people were still smart even when they’re drunk. Or they just make everything sound smart with their tone of voice. JJ wasn’t sure. All he knows is that he’s dumb and Pope should be with someone smarter than him. Pope deserves better and as he talks to his classmates about bone decay and JJ is totally lost, he realizes just that. 

It follows him back to the dorm, both still glaringly sober. JJ knows he’s acting a bit weird. He hadn’t been able to stomach the alcohol after his realization and even if he had been, he doesn’t want to waste what he thinks might be his last weekend with Pope nursing a hangover. 

But Pope always knows when something is wrong so he doesn’t hesitate to ask when they get back to his dorm, fingers reaching out to rest on JJ’s shoulder only for JJ to brush them off. Pope looks hurt. “What’s wrong?”

JJ contemplated lying. He could just say he doesn’t feel good, but Pope looks upset and he swallows the lump in his throat before he speaks, “They’re so smart.” 

Confusion etches across Pope’s face, eyebrows furrowed in that cute way that JJ likes. He likes it better when it’s directed at a textbook and not him. “Yeah...I guess,” Pope frowns. 

“Don’t you think you should be with someone like that?” JJ just goes for it, lays it all out. He can just drive back now. He can do an overnight drive. He can sleep in the car if he needs too. 

“Like what?” Why is Pope still confused? Why was he making JJ spell it out for him? It just made his chest hurt as he thought about it. How long had he been holding Pope back? 

“Smart,” JJ breaths. He can feel the tears welling, bits his lips to distract himself from the sadness. It doesn’t work. 

“What are you talking about, JJ?” Why doesn’t Pope get it? 

“You deserve someone smarter, like one of your friends,” JJ answers. The words have shock gracing Pope face, a moment's pause before his face softens. He reaches out and JJ lets him, fingers brushing his cheek as he takes a tentative step closer. JJ will take what he can get. 

“JJ, you are so smart. It isn’t all about being book smart. I have everything I want right here.  **I’m not going anywhere** because this is what I choose. I choose love because I love you.”

JJ’s heart swells, eyes teary as he lunges forward, curls his arms around Pope and presses his face into Pope’s neck. The other has always known what to say. He always knows how to reassure JJ, make sure JJ realizes that he deserves this love no matter how much JJ still tries to convince himself that he doesn’t. 

“I love you,” JJ whispers, lets his lips brush against the underside of Pope’s jaw. 

“I love you too.” And JJ can hear the smile in his words, the arms around his back grounding him. “Now let's get you to sleep. I think you’re just over tired thinking I could want anyone but you.”

JJ’s laugh is teary as he lets Pope lead him to his bed, helping him into his pajamas before they slip into bed, Pope pressed securely against his back. He hadn’t realized how tired he really was as he drifts to sleep with Pope’s nose pressing into his hair and gentle arms reminding him how loved he really is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my heart warm ❤️


End file.
